memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Envoy (novel)
Sulu must bring a young boy into slavery to prevent a war! Summary ;From the box :While on the U.S.S. Excelsior, Captain Sulu receives top priority orders to proceed by shuttlecraft to Starbase Three. He is to act as the Federation's envoy to a historic peace ceremony between the Krikiki and the Den-Kai--the two dominant, warring races in that sector. The Federation has made it clear to Sulu that it is vital that this mission be successful. :''Sulu's role is to hand over a young Krikiki prince to the Den-Kai as a symbol of peace, but once Sulu learns of the physical hardships and isolated life that are to befall the prince, he is faced with one of the most difficult choices of his career: carry out his orders and protect another being's life only to see it taken away, or interfere and risk destroying the fragile peace...and violate the prime directive in the process. :''Enhanced with sound effects and recorded in binaural 3-D sound, ENVOY is a listening experience that no ''Star Trek fan will ever forget. Background In the cover art, a photographed Sulu wears the proper white-colored turtleneck collar and uniform patches of the command department (possibly from a publicity photo for Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, which he would wear as Excelsior captain, but the jacket stripe is missing his Captain's rank pin. Cast *George Takei as Hikaru Sulu *Howard McGillin as Starbase Computer Translator / Ru'Krell *Jenifer Lewis as the Interpreter *Essene R. as Shuttlecraft Computer Voice *Nan Martin as Admiral Tsubar *Krikiki/Den-Kai Ensemble: Meredith Monk, Dina Emerson, Janice Brynner (also as the Krikiki Pod) & Theo Bleckmann (also as Era'Quell) ; Composed & Directed by Meredith Monk :Meredith Monk is a composer, singer, filmmaker and director/choreographer. A pioneer in what is now called "extended vocal technique" and "interdisciplinary performance," Monk is the fourth generation singer in her family. Since graduating from Sarah Lawrence College in 1964, she has created more than 80 music/theater/dance and film works. :Theo Bleckmann is a vocalist and composer performing in jazz, contemporary music and performance art throughout North America, Europe and Asia as a leader and as a soloist in ensembles. He has worked with musicians and composers such as Anthony Braxton, Mark Dresser, Dave Douglas, Philip Glass, Peter Herbert, Sheila Jordan, Meredith Monk, Ikue Mori, Ned Rothenberg, and Bang On A Can’s Michael Gordon, David Lang and Julia Wolfe. He also performed as a soloist with the San Francisco Symphony Chorus, Merce Cunningham Dance Company and Mark Morris Dance Group. Characters ; Hikaru Sulu : Starfleet captain, Commanding officer, U.S.S Excelsior; acting Envoy in the Den-Kai/Krikiki Asraba ceremony. ; The Interpreter : Female translator during the Asraba ceremony ; Queen Mey'Gley : Ruler of the Den-Kai peoples. ; Commander Era'Quell : Ruler of the Krikiki peoples. ; Prince Ru'Krell : Era'Quell's son; prince of the Krikiki; the "peace offering" who is to be put into exile. ; The Pod: a conjoined trio of Krikiki vocalists who act as the protectors of Ru'Krell prior to his exile. ; Admiral Tsubar: Starfleet admiral, overseeing Sulu's role in the Asraba. References ;[[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)]]: Federation starship. ;Starbase Three: Federation space station located near Den-Kai & Krikiki space; location where the Asraba ceremony will take place. ;Den-Kai & Krikiki: Two warring races who occupy the sectors beyond Starbase Three. ;Asraba: The "Telling of True Tales"; a sacred, shared tradition between the Den-Kai and Krikiki peoples which also acts as a sort of "peace conference" and an official unbiased record of the conflict. External Links * *Official Meredith Monk Website *Meredith Monk bio on LOVELY.COM Category:Novels Category:Audio